StarShine
by thekchan
Summary: A new girl gets wrapped up into the Fairy Tail guild after years of solitude! Let's hope she can cope!
1. Chapter 1

Sooooo trying out a new story, please tell me if I'm godmoding or original. I don't want to godmod. Please enjoy reading this! I don't know quite where I'm going with this yet, but it is an OC story. No pairing as far as I can tell. Maybe I'll have a poll on it if you really want it.

I sadly do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>People without magic called her goddess of the night. Very rarely did she ever go out during the day and when she did people were afraid of her. Her powers were very destructive but not at all in the normal sense. This lack of association with others left her feeling alone beyond words. Her powers weren't even that powerful or well developed and yet people steered clear from her and hey golden eyes.<p>

The night in question was in full bloom the silvery full moon shined down on her hair that was held up in a high ponytail by a satiny black ribbon making her extremely dark hair look silver. She felt it graze her tailbone as she got up from her spot upon hearing voices across the forest she quarantined herself to.

The voices got louder as their origins approached her. The voices sounded like a male, a female and a child. The girl, seeking any form of contact with the outside world, even if she was greeted with terror or contempt awaited the people came closer.

The male voice spoke up, "I definitely can smell something over here."

The girl was perplexed that someone could smell her from that far away. Was she giving off a horrific odor? She picked her black dress up to her nose and smelled it; it smelled fine to her. The stars diagonally racing up her dress were glowing yellow so the people were bound to notice her soon enough.

Two people and a cat thing with wings appeared before her. The girl was a busty blonde and the boy had pink hair and seemed to be half dressed.

"Excuse me," the blonde started. "We are members of the Fairy Tail guild. We should tell you to vacate the area, we're on a mission to slay something called the 'Night Terror' that all the local towns people are afraid of. It's not safe for a girl to be out here alone, you should go home," she said with a calm, friendly smile on her face.

The girl responded, "No fear, your mark stands before, strike swiftly and get the end of my life over with quickly then."

"What?" The boy exclaimed. "You're the viscous night terror we've been hunting for? You're nothing but a little girl who is giving up on life too quick. I refuse to hurt anyone that won't try."

The solemn girl looked down and spoke softly, "Are you just going to forget your job then given to you by the frightened villagers?"

The blonde girl and boy looked at each other and nodded. The blonde spoke up, "we aren't going to slay you like the villagers want but seeing as they are afraid of you, you music be a wizard. Therefor we are going to take you away."

"Please don't put me in wizard jail! I would much rather die than that," the dark haired girl blurted out.

"Don't worry about that," the boy said. "You look lonely and as Lucy said, you're a wizard. So we're going to take you to Fairy Tail to become a member!"

"Do you really mean that?" The girl asked incredulously.

"Yup!" Replied the pink haired boy followed by and 'Aye' from the winged cat next to him.

"That's fantastic!" The girl gleefully shouted clapping her hands together. "My name is Alice by the way, I'm a planetary mage."

"I'm Natsu and these are my partners, Lucy," he said pointed to the blonde girl and, "and Happy," he said pointing the flying cat.

"Very nice to meet you," the girl smiled happier then she had ever been before. "I must warn you though, my powers are…destructive to say the least."

Lucy and Natsu grinned at one another and Lucy said, "you're going to fit right into Fairy Tail then!"

"Aye!" Seconded Happy.

"Say," Lucy began, "I'm a celestial mage, is that the same thing as a planetary mage?"

"Not exactly, the power comes from the same basic type of magic but yours comes from using items whereas I have to call upon the planets and stars for aid without any items. So like how you have to know when you're celestial spirits are available via your contracts, I have to be learned on the star charts and the natural cycles of the planets so I know which is strongest at the time I summon their aid," Alice explained.

"Then you must be really powerful," Natsu said cracking his knuckles.

Alice put her gloved hands up in defeat, "I really have a lot to learn still I'm not all that powerful, just destructive."

Natsu ran at her with his fist ready to punch.

"What are you doing Natsu?" Lucy yelled at him, getting her keys out prepared to stop him.

Alice barely was able to register what was happening when she got a swift punch in the gut and blacked out.

**Natsu's POV**

"Towns People! We have slayed the creature that stalks you at night! We are taking it back to our guild to use as a wall mount!" Natsu proclaimed at the center of the village. He had Alice slung over his shoulder as if she were an animal carcass.

There were shouts of rejoicing throughout the town and Natsu and Lucy collected their reward, leaving the town as heroes.

While on the road back to the guild Alice woke up and reacted with a jolt, she was on Natsu's back being carried.

Noticing the shift on his back Natsu said, "Sorry about the punch, I had to make it look like we did our job. Normally I wouldn't collect a reward for not doing my job properly but it really gets me fired up when someone discriminates against another just because of their abilities."

"That explains it!" Exclaimed Lucy, "I thought you had gone crazy at first but now everything makes sense."

"Thank you for rescuing me from living alone forever," said Alice quietly, yet graciously.

"Hey, don't mention it, what are friends for after all?" Natsu replied with a humongous grin on his face.

At those words Alice immediately perked up on couldn't wait to arrive at the guild.

* * *

><p>please tell me what you think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It took me so long to come out with a second chapter! Sorry!

I do not own fairy tail

* * *

><p>All Alice could do was gape at the behavior of this Fairy Tail guild. Natsu had immediately began fighting with a blue haired ice mage known as Gray the moment he walked through the door and a beautiful woman with long red hair named Erza stopped them with a cold glare that would have shattered Alice. There we so many people in the guildhall that Alice felt extremely overwhelmed. There was too much noise and people were lazing about like they hadn't a care in the world.<p>

A man with orange hair came up to her and began hitting on her only to be dragged away by the ear by a woman named Cana.

"Loki, you have enough girlfriends as it is, leave the newcomer alone!"

Everybody in the guild was rambunctious; Alice loved every moment of it. After a life of solitude the never ending loudness was a beautiful melody. Then a tiny man walked down from the second floor by the stairs. He was wearing a silly looking hat but was an elderly fellow.

"Who is this?" He asked a cheerful white haired girl working behind the counter, filling up drinks for the other guild members.

"This is Alice, she wants to become a member of Fairy Tail," said the girl named Mirajane.

"Hmm, does she now?" he asked stroking his chin contemplatively.

"Gramps, I'm the one that brought her here," Natsu said impetuously, earning him a bash on the head for his rudeness.

Clearing his throat he continued, "well if Natsu and Lucy brought you here it must mean you're big trouble, besides you being a planetary mage."

Alice gulped waiting for the rejection she was expecting to come.

"Therefor, I think you will make a perfect addition to our guild, welcome to Fairy Tail!" The master finished with a hearty smile.

Alice bowed, "thank you so much, I won't disappoint you."

The master laughed a hefty laugh and said, "such manners! It'll be a different pace then normal around her but I think you'll fit in just fine after a week."

Alice cocked her head at this statement, confused but the master wouldn't explain any further and ordered Mira to get the guild stamp. Alice was stamped on her chest just above her cleavage; it was a gold mark that made Alice the happiest girl in the world.

Everyone welcomed her with open arms and she began to familiarize herself with the guild's system and the members.

"I want a proper fight with you now that you're a actual member," Natsu proclaimed.

"But you beat me so easily last time Natsu, I'm afraid I'm no match for you," Alice replied not really wanting to use her power.

"I know you were holding back when I punched you, besides, I want to see your magic in action!" He said relentlessly.

"Alright, but first admit that you can never beat me," Alice challenged.

The whole guild stared at her in shock.

"No way! I'm unbeatable!" Retorted Natsu, with the whole guild behind him rolling his eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," this time Alice put a push of magic in her words and ordered again, "admit you can never defeat me."

Natsu looked annoyed and said, "I can never beat you!" He then looked around startled like he hadn't meant to say that then tried again, "I can never beat you Alice!" His hands dropped to his side and he simply stood there dumbfounded he then started fighting with his own mouth.

The guild member's mouths were agape that Natsu would ever say such a thing.

"What did you do to me?" He asked grudgingly.

"That's the power of Venus, planet of love and my ruling planet. I can control the hearts of others at will, though the more I make them try to go against the core of their beliefs the more magic is needed and if someone believes something so strongly trying to get them to go against their ideals the effort could kill me with the amount of magical output. But getting people to do things and say things are quite different. Getting people to say things is much easier and requires little strain, or at least to me as Venus favors me being a child born under her," Alice explained patiently.

Lucy piped up and said, "Wow! That's amazing! What planet is at it's strongest right now?"

Alice replied, "right now my strongest powers would be Venus because of my explanation before, the sun because of the time of day, the moon because of it's proximity and Jupiter because of the season."

"That's awesome, what is your power associated with Jupiter? And I thought you had to ask the planets for help, you couldn't just use them," Lucy was extremely curious about her powers.

"Well, since Venus is my strong suit I don't have to ask for help unless I do something extremely powerful, and if a planet is in season I generally don't have to ask, but if I wanted to call upon Neptune's help right now, I would have to ask and wait for a response. As for Jupiter's power, I'm not going to give away all my secrets just yet," she playfully winked and would say no more on the subject.

Everyone was curious of Alice's type of magic because they had never heard of anything like it. A few asked her questions about it and she did answer a few of them but for the most part she didn't talk about her powers. She was very curious about other member's magic. When she asked people what type of magic they used, they would gladly explain it, show it off and brag about it, which would lead to many brawls that made Alice giggle.

As night began to fall, Lucy went up to Alice and asked, "Where are you staying tonight, if you don't mind me asking?"

Alice blinked repeatedly as she thought of an answer. "I hadn't really thought about it. I usually stay awake at night and sleep during the day but I guess your, I mean our, guild doesn't operate at night, does it?"

"You can stay with me until you find a more permanent place to stay, does that sound okay to you?" Lucy offered kindly.

Overhearing the conversation Natsu blurted out, "Yay! Sleep over at Lucy's house tonight! Erza, Gray, Happy! This is gonna be so fun!"

Lucy sweat dropped and looked down at the floor in defeat. "C'mon, we'll show you around town while we're at it." And the company left to spend the night at Lucy's apartment.

* * *

><p>Please tell me your thoughts!<p> 


End file.
